Noddy 3 - Noddy and the Milkman
Noddy 3 - Noddy and the Milkman was released in 4th October 1993 by BBC Video. Argos Superstore 1994 Spring/Summer Join Noddy and his friends in four more Toyland adventures - Noddy and the Milkman, Noddy Delivers Some Parcels, Noddy and the Special Key and Noddy Gets a New Job. 40 minutes. VHS. Description Join NODDY and his friends in four more Toyland adventures AS SEEN ON TV! Come on Noddy, It's time to hop into your little red and yellow car! Let's all go and meet Big Ears, Tessie Bear, Dinah Doll and all your other Toyland friends in four more adventures from your smash hit TV series! Episodes # Noddy and the Milkman - Noddy is only trying to be helpful when he offers to do Mr Milko's milkround for him. Unfortunately he is also supposed to be looking after Bumpy Dog for his friend Tessie Bear and it begins to look as though poor Noddy may have taken on more than he can handle... # Noddy Delivers Some Parcels - Noddy is very bust because it's Big Ears' birthday. He has decided to bake a cake for the first time ever AND to buy a special present from Dinah Doll's stall - a cocoa mug with toadstools on it. But has Noddy left it all too late? # Noddy and the Special Key - On a hot day in Toyland it seems as though only Noddy is having to do any work. But while his Toyland friends are taking it easy at the seaside, Noddy manages to solve the mystery behind Clockwork Mouse's new special key. # Noddy Gets a New Job - While Mr Plod recovers from an accident, Big Ears and Noddy are left in charge of keeping law and order. Noddy can't believe his luck, will this be his big chance to solve a crime and become the hero of Toyland? Credits Directed by Brian Little Produced by Brian Cosgrove and Mark Hall Noddy © BBC Enterprises Based on the Noddy books © Darrell Waters 1949 - 1968 Music composed by Paul K Joyce The Enid Blyton signature and Noddy are registered trademarks of Darrell Waters Ltd. Opening # Video Collection International children's promo from 1993 by Sophie Aldred # Tracking control screen # Warning screen # BBC Video 1991-1997 logo # BBC Video slide (Noddy book and Noddy audio cassette) # Noddy 3 - Noddy and the Milkman title card # Noddy intro # Start of Noddy and the Milkman (1992) Closing # End of Noddy Gets a New Job (1992) # Noddy closing # Produced by BBC Enterprises by Cosgrove Hall # BBC Video 1991-1997 ending logo # Warning screen Trailers and info * A slide showing 2 Noddy sets with book and audio cassette including "Noddy and Martha Monkey" and "Noddy and the Kite" both to which are also available on BBC audio cassette and book. Gallery Noddy 3 - Noddy and the Milkman (1993).jpg Video clips Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:Noddy Category:Noddy's Toyland Adventures Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:BBC ident from 1991 to 1997 Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:Jimmy Hibbert (Noddy Narrator) Category:BBFC Uc Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 (announced by Sophie Aldred) Category:BBC Children's Video Category:VHS videos with BBC Video Slides